rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaleb
| tribes = | place = Winner | challenges = 8 | votesagainst = 1 | days = 36 }} Kaleb is the Sole Survivor of . By aligning with Dandrew and Jerome, Kaleb was able to take control of the pre-merge. After the merge, he left Jerome out of the vote to blindside Vinny, making him renege from the alliance and cause their downfall. However, a few clutch Immunity Challenge wins landed him a spot in the finale, where he would defeat veteran players Sommer and Stukov in a landslide 6-2-1 jury vote. Profile Name (Age): Kaleb (18) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Pacific Standard Time Occupation: Student Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: I want to connect with as many people as I can off the bat. From here, I want to find myself in some kind of majority early so I can rest relatively easy even if I am not immune. Hopefully this works long enough to get me to the merge. At the merge, I will hopefully continue to make good connections with those I haven’t gotten a chance to talk with yet, due to separate tribes. Obviously to gain the respect of a jury, I will have to make some power moves along the way and down the stretch primarily. From this point, I hope to reach the FTC, and put enough of a show on to make me Sole Survivor. Biggest Strengths and Weaknesses: Strengths I’m solid at many comps, and I am easy to talk to, and keep a conversation going. Hopefully I can make some bonds through this. Weaknesses My strategic game is not as strong as many other players that have played Survivor ORGs before as this is my second Survivor ORG ever. On top of this, while i’m very active on discord in my free time, i’m a busy guy, and there’s a lot of times where I won’t be free every moment. Would you rather win and be hated or lose and be loved? Depends on who I am standing near in the end. I play a game that’s based on loyalty and respect, as for the most part, im doing this for the bonds and the fun, rather than the bragging rights. Suppose i’m next to people I haven’t connected as well as others coming down the stretch (around the F6 per se) I don’t care if i’m hated, i’ll be pushing for that win all day. Favorite Musical or Play: My good buddy played the lead in the play ‘Catch Me If You Can’ at our High School, he ended up getting a spot in a performing arts school here in canada and just made it through to the second year of the program. I saw that and it was great, so i’ll go with that. Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: Dedication, Perseverance, Loyalty, and Determination. That is all. Survivor Kaleb started out on the dominant Whatsername tribe where he was able to gain power quickly by allying with Dandrew and Jerome. At the Tribe Switch, he remained in power with the tribe having a majority of Whatsernames on it. At the merge, Kaleb remained tight with his original allies and kept in the majority. He and Dandrew became the swing vote and ultimately decided to vote out Dim for being a bigger threat than Zach. Following this, Dandrew and Kaleb decide to pull in Trent and Zach in order to blindside Vinny. They left Jerome out of the vote because they feared he was too close with Vinny. This led to Jerome reneging from the alliance and slowly dismantling their power. When it was Kaleb's time to go, he won a crucial Individual Immunity challenge and then won the Final Immunity Challenge, securing him a seat in the finals. He sent Jerome to face off against Stukov in the fire making challenge because he knew he would be able to defeat Sommer, whom he brought, and Stukov in the finals, assuming Stukov would win the fire-making challenge. Stukov did win and Kaleb was able to summarize his game well enough to earn six of the jurors votes and win the season. Voting History In Episode 14, Dandrew used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 3 votes against him. Also, Stukov used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Jerome, negating Kaleb's vote against him. Because Dandrew and Jerome both used Hidden Immunity Idols and negated all the votes cast at Tribal Council, a vote restart was held between all the non-immune players. Kaleb voted for Zach on the revote. In Episode 15, Jerome used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Kaleb's vote against him. Post-Survivor * Kaleb, along with Joey L., Jordan, Dexter, Kat, Bear, Garnet, and Wham all appeared in Episode 20 of to give advice to Dandrew on how to win the game. Trivia * Kaleb is one of five contestants to be on three tribes before the merge. The others are Vinny, Dim, and Sommer in and Bongo in . * Kaleb holds the record for most days played of any one-time contestant, with 36 days in Suburbia. * Kaleb is the second contestant to win RSurvivor without having any previous experience in ORGs. The first is Joey L. in . * Kaleb is the first first-time contestant to defeat a returning player at the Final Tribal Council. He would be followed by Catsu in . * Kaleb is one of five Sole Survivors to be on every tribe in the season they won. The others are Franco in , Kat in , Wham in , and Catsu in . References Kaleb | before = Wham | after = Spaz }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Suburbia Contestants Category:Whatsername Tribe Category:Novocaine Tribe Category:Naptime Tribe Category:Finalists Category:Winners Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Suburbia